


Haiji’s Desires (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji has loved you for a long time, but left his feelings unspoken. However, he knew that he couldn’t keep them hidden forever.





	Haiji’s Desires (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I told myself I’d work my way up by doing simple one-shots first. Well I failed! Here’s my AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader lemon! Forgive me for I have sinned! Lol  
>    
>  _Trivia:_
> 
> _\- I added Haiji’s beta surname as his middle name. It sounds pretty cool, so I stuck with it._
> 
> _*Key Notes*_
> 
> ________ - Name_  
>  _h/c - Hair color_  
>  _e/c - Eye color_  
>  _f/c - Favorite color_

****

##  ** Haiji’s Desires **

You were at Haiji's place one evening. Just a regular visit between friends. During your visit, you two simply relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, and you played with Mochi, his little rabbit that you adored. The white bundle of fluff loved being in your arms, and you loved petting him and tickling his tiny black ears. Unbeknownst to you, Haiji snuck a glance every time he had the chance. At this rate, his bottled-up feelings for you escalated higher and higher, and he knew that his heart would burst if he didn't make a move. He was always a self-conscious kind of guy, not too timid but not too outgoing either, and definitely unable to approach you without getting tongue-tied at least once. This time, however, Haiji Hakamori Towa longed to tell you how much you meant to him. You weren't just a friend to him. You were more than that.

Fear struck him briefly as night made its entrance. What if you rejected his feelings? Haiji couldn't handle rejection well. Every time he received it, he always came to the conclusion that he was the one to blame. He always felt like they snatched his heart and shattered it into a million pieces. Dramatic as it may sound, it was the truth. However, he couldn't simply avoid admitting that he had romantic feelings for you, either. That would make him a coward. Haiji had to just buck up and take his chance before you were swept away by someone else.

After you placed Mochi on his fluffy red bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep, you later strolled down the hallways of Haiji's simple but vast house, and found him relaxing on his bed and watching TV. Nothing seemed to interest him as he browsed through the channels only to shut the TV off and put the remote away after you arrived.

"Nothing on, huh?" 

"Nope," Haiji replied. "Not even one of those romantic comedies you enjoy so much."

"Well, why don't we do something else??"

He had to tell you his true feelings. Now was his chance. "Actually, we need to talk."

"About what?" You hoped that he wasn't upset with you.

He took your hand and brought you closer. You sat next to him, and your heart fluttered when he looked at you with intense lavender eyes. Sometimes you forgot he towered over you, even when sitting, so he appeared intimidating even when he wasn't trying.

"What is it, Haiji?"

He took your delicate hands, warm and soothing around your fingers. Even his robotic right hand soothed you with its metallic touch. "_______, I...." 

You waited patiently for him to continue. He didn't show his apprehension in his expression, but his eyes betrayed his feelings. "Haiji?" 

Haiji couldn’t decide what caused him to blush, your luminous (e/c) eyes or your lovely face. His hands twitched, wondering how your skin would feel on his fingertips. “We've been friends for ages, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You see...The thing is...I see you differently." His seemingly neutral face began to break once his emotions revealed themselves: anxiety, worry, and...love? 

“Haiji...?" You could feel the color rising in your cheeks. Was he...? 

“_______, I...I..." No longer able to speak up, Haiji yanked you against him, forcing a gasp out of you. His hands had a gentle, but firm grip on your arms. Words couldn’t describe how he truly felt, and he could no longer rely on them. He couldn’t hold back his deep desires anymore.

You were so close to him, you had no doubt about how he truly felt about you. It was crystal clear in his expression. 

“Fuck it~,” he growled and pressed his lips onto yours, emitting a long, deep groan. Relief washed within him now that his secret feelings were revealed. You moaned and returned the kiss while his fingers tangled into your (h/c) hair. His lips were warm and sweet, but you also sensed a deep hunger. He relished in the feel of your hair, almost massaging your head.

"I love you," he murmured during the kiss, and intensified it, his tongue teasing your lips. Without a fight, your lips parted. Waves of pleasure knocked your senses as he French kissed you, taking over your mouth with little effort. His hands took their sweet time to explore your beautiful body, his fingers caressing your back, your hips, and your thighs. You groaned, enjoying this so much, you didn't want him to stop.

As if he knew you craved for more, he deepened the kiss, driving your mind over the edge. Passion dragged you deep into its depths, and ignited the fire inside you. You flung your arms around his neck, allowing yourself to sink deep into scorching lust. Haiji sensed your desire pulsating, and that turned him on more than expected. His fingers snuck under your (f/c) top and stroked your silky skin, sending an electrifying sensation that made you shudder. Even if he wanted to end the kiss and stop stroking your alluring body, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. The taste of your lips and the softness of your delicate flesh worked like a powerful drug. 

You slipped out of the French kiss with a gasp when he started to grind against you, his arousal blatantly obvious. "Haiji," you panted with flushed cheeks, his bulge poking against your skirt. "I love you, Haiji. I've always loved you. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you.”

He smirked sensually. "Good to know I wasn’t the only one~." He unbuttoned your top and unclasped your bra with swift movements, courtesy of the clasp being in front. Your breasts were exposed to both the cool night breeze coming from the open window and his seductive gaze, sending a chill that traveled all over your body. 

"Mmmmmm, yeah~. This is what I've been waiting for~." Haiji groped your breasts and gave them a squeeze. A moan managed to slip out of your lips before you could hold it back. Haiji took in how good your breasts felt in his grip, and gave another slow, sensual squeeze. From that point on, he fondled you to his heart’s content while gazing at you.

Your eyelids fluttered over how rough he squeezed your breasts; he really enjoyed fondling you, enjoyed seeing you submit to him. You figured he must have fantasized about doing this for a long time. Not that it wasn't a surprise. You had your own share of fantasies about him, especially ones such as this. Only this time it was real. He nuzzled your neck and showered it with light, passionate kisses, his long black locks brushing against your flesh, taunting you while he kissed every inch of your neck. How did he manage to be a master of seduction?

"Haiji," you whispered, and reached for his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt. He took notice of you slipping his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, and softly bit your neck. “Ahhhh, Haiji~.”

Haiji chuckled and his lips traveled to your breasts, still being fondled, and started sucking on your nipples, giving them all of his undivided attention. You buried your fingers in his hair, moaning out his name. What else could you do? You were so helpless in his grip, but you didn't care. You wanted him to keep kissing, fondling, and seducing you.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he murmured between your breasts and continued to squeeze and suck on them, his tongue toying with your nipples. You shuddered with burning cheeks, and gripped his hair. He pressed himself closer, reminding you that he was utterly aroused, and began straddling your hips.

You groaned and panted, and Haiji took one good look at you with the most seductive smile you had ever seen on him. His thumbs rubbed your nipples up and down, up and down, wondering what else he could do to you. “Seeing you like this is fucking hot, babe~.”

“You’re such a tease,” you managed to say with his bulge still rubbing against you.

He tossed his top clothing off, his gorgeous abs out in the open. Your hands traveled to his pecs and you began to give Haiji a taste of his own medicine. Well, maybe a hint of it before he dominated you once again. A faint sigh escaped his lovely lips; his skin was just as sensitive as yours, and you took advantage of it by fondling his pecs. Haiji stifled a groan, cheeks turning crimson, and gripped your ass.

You snickered. “I’m not the only one who has a sensitive body.” You massaged his pecs and kissed him hard. 

You longed for him to claim your innocence, yearned for his length to penetrate you. Haiji moaned hungrily into the kiss and hastily reached for his pants. Your consent was all he needed to finally free himself from confinement and claim you as his woman. He couldn't take it much longer. He longed for you, craved for you, and he knew he needed to quench his increasing thirst for you now. But he wanted to tease you a little more. 

He smirked and lifted your skirt then slid your undergarments down at a painfully slow pace. Impatience radiated in your (e/c) eyes, your underwear barely going over your thighs. He reveled in his dominance over you, and you were powerless to get him to hurry up. Haiji had a strong hold of you, but you surrendered to him.

"Please take me," you begged when your panties were thrown to the side. Haiji unzipped his pants and kicked them alongside his red boxers, his length perked up and ready to take away your virginity.

With lustful eyes and scarlet cheeks, he pinned you onto the bed. He couldn't help but smirk. "You really want me. But not as much as I want you~~!"

He suddenly thrust deep inside you before you could blink, filling every inch of you. You cried out his name with all the pleasure you couldn’t hide any longer, and that pushed him further into his desire.

“Oh fuck~~!” Haiji heaved with intense lust and started pounding into you. With just his rough thrusts, you realized how much desire he had bottled up, and clung to him tight.

“Haiji~~! Ohhhh~~! Haiji~~!!”

“_______~~! Oh yeah~~~!”

Your soft, breathy moans echoed with his loud desperate moans. He pinned you harder onto the bed with his sharp thrusts, yet taking his sweet time on his pace. For that, you were grateful. You wanted him to keep going, and you didn’t care how long it would last. Your cries became louder, exposing your own fiery passion, much to Haiji's excitement. He gradually began to thrust faster, savoring how you said his name repeatedly, a quiet reminder that you now belonged to him. His length felt amazing deep inside you, just like how his muscular physique pressed against your body, and you couldn't deny it.

Haiji managed to admire your lust-filled expression, barely able to think. He moaned, and picked up more speed. "Fuck, babe~~!!" 

"Ahhh~!! Haiji~~!!" You groaned, your body scorching with thunderous pleasure.

"Can you-" he let out a harsh grunt, "-hang on for more than one ride?"

You nodded eagerly. "Hell yes!!"

Just moments after you both hit your climaxes, Haiji kept going for a long time, losing all restraint and focus. When you caught a glimpse of him, his cheeks were a deep red, his lavender eyes clouded with nothing but pure, unrelenting lust. His chest rose and fell with his moans, laced with sheer pleasure, his cries of lust music to your ears. He continued to fuck you for a second, third, and fourth time, and you were vaguely surprised that he managed to go on for a fifth and sixth time. Beads of sweat rolled all over your bodies throughout each session, and the familiar white-hot feeling grew stronger deep inside you every time until you finally reached your limit. 

With trembling arms and heavy breathing, Haiji cried out and came for the seventh and final time. Exhaustion overcame him, and he collapsed on top of you, panting. You went limp as well, your body filled with satisfaction. The room became silent as you both tried to catch your breath. 

"Babe," Haiji moaned faintly, “that was fucking amazing."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Your wobbly lips curled into a weak smile, taking a silent note of his length still inside you, but neither of you cared. It proved to you that you were both connected.

“I can’t move,” he panted with a snicker.

“Me neither.” You let out a long yawn. “Let’s get some sleep,” you murmured before your eyes fluttered closed.

“Yeah,” Haiji whispered and let out a soft breath, and you two drifted into a blissful sleep together. You would both wake up sore from your passionate lovemaking, but it was all worth it.


End file.
